User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome to my Talk page. Please add your message to the bottom end of the page and I will respond as soon as I can. ---- We came, we saw, we kicked its ---! Congrats, Mrmichael! .]] As you already know, I have upgraded you to a Bureaucrat (2nd in Command). This means for those reading, he can promote admins and setup rollback abilities. Thanks for making the last five years a blast! Can't wait to see what you have planned next at the wiki and beyond. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:33, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers. My apologies for the spoilers. I had assumed that due to the actors being listed on the film page, that it'd be okay to list their appearances on their actors pages and having read this, "Before, and during the promotion period of a new item/media there may be information given out in interviews and through magazines. All information may be added that is given, even if it goes against the Spoiler Policy.", I thought that it was. I meant no disrespect to the Wiki or its editors. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 05:48, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm. It's kind of a gray area. I'll discuss it with Devilmanozzy and we'll clarify that stipulation if we need to. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:40, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Anything the wiki covers related to the reboot for now is on: *Reboot Coverage *Ghostbusters (Reboot) *Ghostcorps Production Company :::In a month or so the wiki will unveil a more detailed plan for the reboot updates and when things are okay to add to the wiki. It is a tricky thing, and the wiki must consider all parties involved. We want the film to be a success, so we don't want to hinder it. That is one of the reasons we started a Spoiler Policy. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Greetings I got the message about stopping adding categories. Thanks. Cstoczyn (talk) 03:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Categorizing NOW comics non-humans So, I was thinking about removing or changing categories to several NOW Comics characters. In your opinion, what should we do with Spike, Nurtog, Xoryl, Lem, Irena Cortez, etc. For example, Irena is a werewolf, but should she really be under corporeal? I added it before the introduction of Legends, I believe, so I don't know if she should be reclassified. Zakor1138 (talk) 22:57, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :You sort of have to use your best judgement when it comes to comics and what info they give. For Xoryl and Lem, I take it they are interdimensional beings that resemble Bigfoot? In that case, I would make them corporeal. Unless they did something a ghost would do like get trapped or pass through a wall. That sort of thing. Same with Spike and Nurtog. Since Irena is a werewolf, I would guess both Corporeal and Legend. Since as a werewolf, she's still a solid being, correct? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Irena is a werewolf like any other, and Nurtog I thought was a ghost being. I'll have to reread it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I guess I only asked that because I wasn't sure about non-human beings that aren't traditionally supernatural. Also, a followup question: would the same also apply to alien beings? Zakor1138 (talk) 04:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looking at the two alien articles I've done I can recall, Tourist Alien and Morty Feeb and Captain Zeto, I did not. I gave them a Minor Characters tag and S! Characters since it was from Slimer!. I though them more as supporting cast and not paranormal entities to be fought like a ghost. I hope that would applies with what you're considering. --Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:16, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's true, but some like the Kryd and Mr. Fenortnor have fought the Ghostbusters. Note, I didn't mention the Fuggs or Merks because their unique physiology are akin to the paranormal. Of course, I did not do much research on the former, so I don't know how the GB combat them. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:28, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I see. Hmm. I suppose an 'Extraterrestrials' category may be in order to deal with these characters. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That would be nice, and hey, there are quite a few articles that could fit that category. We almost have as many extraterrestrial articles as there are Unstable beings. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'm in support of it. Drop Devilmanozzy a line to get his say in it and you can go from there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:44, February 20, 2016 (UTC) One final thing Now that we have an Extraterrestrials category, how will we describe it in the Paranormal Database Description System? Zakor1138 (talk) 04:12, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think we need to since the majority aren't ghosts, corporeal manifestations, demons, or gods. In the least, maybe a side note that paranomal entities in general can be interdimensional, extradimensional, extraterrestrial, etc in origin. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:17, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Vigo image For your 'Vigo possessing Ray' image, what source is that - the recent Blu-Ray? When you upload an image from one of the movies, it's extra important to check if such an image already exists and in the description section to say where you got the image grab from. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:03, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know, because I rip this image from internet video ChristopherAraujo (talk) ::In any case, it was brought to my attention that a similar image already exists in the wiki. By procedure, your image will be deleted. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:16, April 21, 2016 (UTC) trivia for International ongoing issues Hi I don't know who I should ask but you seem to be editing the pages for the idw ongoing issues so I'm coming to you. In all the previous issue pages, the trivia section is filled with all the easter eggs present in almost every panels but it stopped at the International ones. Do you know if they will ever be updated like the others ? I loved reading those part and I was quite disappointed when I saw it didn't continue. (unfortunately I really don't know enough about the whole franchise to figure them out myself or I certainly would contribute...) Thanks User:Yellost :Hello, Yellost. The reason why they stopped at International #2 is because at the wiki, we have a 4 month spoiler rule for the comics for people not to come across spoilers by mistake. Which is why I just added the #1 content on Friday. So I will update for #2 in late June, #3 in late July and so on. It's all laid out in our policy section for Spoiler Policy. As the issues come out, I post my lists over at Ghostbusters Fans in the Ongoing Series thread if you're looking for something in particular. You can sign up there, if you aren't already a member, and ask away there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:26, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, fantastic ! I never noticed that 4-month gap. It totally makes sense, though. I'll be sure to check out the other link. ::Awesome work, by the way. Thanks a lot. User:Yellost :::Thank you and you're welcome! Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:22, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Ghostbusters 2016 Game Hey, I was wondering if you happened to have picked up the new game? It has a lot of great artwork in the game itself and it also seems to have it's own password system built into it.WickedRogue (talk) 08:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :No, I haven't had the opportunity to purchase the new game. I don't think I will be able to get to it for awhile due to other commitments. That's a relief to hear there's some good artwork. A password system? What's that about? Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Without spoiling anything major, I can say that all the entities are named, the Ghostbusters are unnamed, and the "password system" is for codes that haven't been revealed yet. Zakor1138 (talk) 20:51, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, Zakor. I'll probably wait until the price is marked down. Mrmichaelt (talk) 21:48, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hope it goes down soon, it really doesn't deserve to be the $50 that I paid for. I'm glad I bought it, but only because it has new ghosts and some returning spooks. It's just a standard movie tie-in game. Zakor1138 (talk) 22:00, July 22, 2016 (UTC)